Sal Guardado
Real Name: Salvador Nunez Guardado Aliases: Sal Wanted For: Murder, Attempted Murder Missing Since: May 23, 1985 Case Details: Sally Charlene Garrity and her sister, Sheri, were raised by their aunt, Lydia Henry, in San Francisco. Sally was a bookkeeper but she also made money making and selling Native American crafts. In February 1985, she met a young man named Sal Guardado at a neighborhood bar and they soon began dating. A few days later, she took Sheri and Lydia to meet him at his job at a pizza parlor. Just a week after they began dating, Sal proposed marriage and took out a loan for a diamond ring. However, the relationship soon began to deteriorate. He lost his job and his car was repossessed, so they were forced to move in with Lydia. He did little to aid Sally's aunt in housekeeping, nor did he make much effort seeking new employment; Sal was spending much of his free time watching television or bowling. Three weeks later, while visiting a Native American festival thirty miles away, Sally opened up to Sheri. She told her that she no longer liked him and did not want to be in a relationship with him anymore. As they left the festival, he tried to take Sheri's van from her, but she did not let him do so because she needed to return it to a friend. On May 23, 1985, Sally was given a ride home by a male friend of hers. When Sal noticed this, he became enraged. Lydia returned home in the middle of their argument. He asked her to get him some cigarettes and wanted her to leave immediately. Thirty minutes later, she returned from the market and found the television set on. Thinking he was watching it, Lydia casually announced she acquired the cigarettes. Sal came from behind and struck her on the head repeatedly with his bowling ball, knocking her unconscious. Forty-five minutes later, she awoke and found Sally dead. She had been strangled to death, possibly with a pet leash or telephone cord. Police and paramedics were on the scene within minutes; fortunately, Lydia survived the brutal attack. Sal fled and has been wanted by the police ever since. Lydia and Sheri asked the Unsolved Mysteries viewers for help on this case, not only due to the murder of Sally and the brutal attack on Lydia, but also out of respect for their Native American beliefs. According to their beliefs, tribal members who are victims of homicide or other horrible acts, such as drunk driving, cannot enter Heaven until the wrongdoer is brought to justice. Investigators discovered that Sal was a convicted felon. He had previously served five years in prison for arson and attempted murder. The intended victim of the earlier crime was another ex-girlfriend. They also received reports that he may have fled to Mexico. However, three months after the murder, a witness reported seeing him at a fast food restaurant in San Francisco. Police believe is most likely in hiding in Mexico, however other places he may favor are Puerto Rico, Florida, and Hawaii. He is 5'10", 210 pounds, has brown eyes, black hair, and a tattoo of a heart and arrow with the name "Rachel" on his upper right arm. His birth date is July 25, 1951; he would now be sixty-seven years old. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 9, 1992 episode. Results: Wanted Links: * Sal Guardado on Unsolved.com * Sal Guardado - Unsolved Mysteries * AMW Fan Discussion thread on Sal Guardado * Sally Garrity on Find a Grave ---- Category:California Category:1985 Category:Murder Category:Attempted Murder Category:Wanted